Peacock!
by AthenasGrace14
Summary: Annabeth and her friends have been having some guy problems. They take matters in their own hands to get what they want. Lemony. My summary sucks but still read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This will be my first M fanfiction. This will contain some adult material and I strongly suggest reader discretion. This will contain coitus/lemon. This is not a song fiction but it is based around Katy Perry's Peacock. When the song comes up what I like to do is listen to the song while I read the lyrics. I can picture it better. I don't own anything. Enjoy. Review if you would like. I want to become a better writer so help me out a bit. **

Peacock!

Annabeth's POV

I'm going to the arena to clear my head for a while. Destroying a dummy with my knife always does the trick. I only do this when I'm really frustrated and the campers have learned to stay out of my way when I am. I would be perfectly fine if it wasn't for Percy. He can be such a kelp head at times. We have been dating for five years now and still he won't even go past kissing. That's sweet and all but my hormones are starting to go crazy. I have to take it out in my training than on him. Lately every time we get alone and I try to move things along he stops me. He is the son of the biggest man whore and he prefers abstinence. He sounds more like a virgin goddess now and I fear that's what I will be. Not what my body tells me should happen. After decapitating the practice dummy I feel somewhat better about my sexual neglect. I walk over to see Thalia. She will have some ideas in how I can get in Percy's pants. I know I'm being crude but it is past being a lady now. Thalia and Nico have been seeing each other for a couple of years now and she told me they did the deed once but I haven't heard since. I just walk in Zeus cabin and find her with her face down in a pillow in her bed. I take a set at her desk.

" Hey Thals, I need your help with Percy." She sits up and looks at me.

" Okay. What has he done this time?"

" It's not what he has done. It is what he hasn't done. I have been having these 'strong feelings' and trying to satisfy them he just backs off."

" You too? This is bad. Nico is doing the same. Selena, Piper, Katie, and Bianca have said the same too. I mean if we are willing why are they holding back? I have even asked Nico and he was like its not what I am after in you. But I want it to happen so bad that I have been having every bad dreams."

" There must be a way to get those guys to bend us over."

Selena busts though the door. She was panting like she had been running. " My mom has a plan for us but we have to hurry."

" What are we going to do?" I ask.

" She has a song planed for us for the bonfire tonight. She says after this the guys wont be able to get off of us. But we have to hurry." Then we all took off for the Aphrodite cabin to get ready for our performance.

Bonfire

Aphrodite ( I must admit) has her moments of intelligence. This plan was fantastic! The guys will finally give us some loving that we need. I mean this will slap them in the face saying 'give theses girls the coitus they need.' Chiron has agreed to give us a week off from camp to do whatever we want. We leave after the bonfire. Okay we got the signal and its show time. We are doing a cover of Katy Perry's Peacock. She is Aphrodite's daughter so it was cool for us to use her song. Okay here goes nothing.

All

Katie

_Piper_

**Thalia**

_**Selena**_

**Bianca **

_**Annabeth**_

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock

Your peacock cock,cock, your peacock,

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock

Your peacock cock,cock, your peacock,

**Word on the street you got something to show me **

**Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery **

**I'm intrigued for a peak heard its fascinating**

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

**Words up the sleeve such a tease want to see the show**

**In 3D a movie heard its beautiful**

**Be the judge of my girls want to take a vote**

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

I want the jaw dropping eye popping head turning body shocking 

Oh, ay, oh,oh,oh,ay,oh

I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking 

show stopping amazing 

Oh, ay, oh,oh,oh,ay,oh

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock

Don't be chicken, stop acting like a beeotch

Ima peace out if you don't give me the pay off

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock

What are you waiting for its time for you to show it off

Don't be a shy kind of guy, I'll bet its beautiful

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock

Your peacock cock,cock, your peacock,

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock

Your peacock cock,cock, your peacock,

_Skip the talk heard it all time to walk the walk_

_Make me off if your bad, show me who's boss_

_Need some goose, take it loose, come on take the shot_

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

**I want the jaw dropping eye popping head turning body shocking **

Oh, ay, oh,oh,oh,ay,oh

**I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking **

**show stopping amazing **

Oh, ay, oh,oh,oh,ay,oh

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock**

**Don't be chicken, stop acting like a beeotch**

**Ima peace out if you don't give me the pay off**

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock**

**What are you waiting for its time for you to show it off**

**Don't be a shy kind of guy, I'll bet its beautiful**

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock

What are you waiting for its time for you to show it off

Don't be a shy kind of guy, I'll bet its beautiful

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock

Your peacock cock,cock, your peacock

_**Oh, my gods no exaggeration **_

_**Boy,all this time was worth the wait**_

_**I just shed a tear, I am so unprepared**_

_**You've got the finest architecture **_

_**End of the rainbow looking treasures**_

_**Such a sight to see and its all for me**_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock_

_Don't be chicken, stop acting like a beeotch_

_Ima peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock_

_What are you waiting for its time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kind of guy, I'll bet its beautiful_

Come on baby let me what your hiding underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock

Your peacock cock,cock, your peacock,

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock

Your peacock cock,cock, your peacock,

**( If you didn't catch it Annabeth got the architecture part. Haha. Ironic right?)**

The whole camp went crazy after the finial note was done. I saw Percy and gave him a wink. He turned bright red. I walk over to meet up with him. He just smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. Wow, I love being this close to him. Oh no. The feelings coming back and I won't be able to contain myself for much longer. I pull back. " You want get out of here?" He asks. I nod and we head off toward the beach. His hand never leaves mine the whole time.

" What was that song about? I mean you did great as usual but it was out of your norm."

" It was Aphrodite's idea. I the only reason we did it is because all you guys are holding out on us. Nico won't even go near Thalia and you always stop before anything can happen. So we put matters in our own hands and came out and told what we wanted." He chuckles which kinda makes me mad. He thinks its funny that I want to be with him!

" It is not that we don't want to be with y'all. We do. A lot. It is just that after Nico and Thalia, she got all weird with him and all the guys didn't want that to happen with their girls including me. After that we made a pact not to until both of us were for sure ready."

" Well I have been plenty ready for a while. The sexual tension has been driving me crazy for weeks now. I am ready to give everything up."

" I know it. I just wanted you to be for sure. Plus I want everything to be perfect. You deserve perfect."

" Chiron gave us the week off so you think we can go to your beach?"

" Yeah. That's good. I'll get my stuff and meet you here in a half hour" He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running off to his cabin. Tonight I am going to seduce Percy Jackson.

After packing I walk down to the deck. Percy is already there getting our boat ready to leave. His beach is just off camp. It still has the protection from the monsters so no worries for a week is good. It also has a fully stocked two story beach house with anything you ever want to do in it. We usually don't share a room but tonight we are both going to be in that master bed.

We take off and in about are on the shore of his personal beach. He takes our stuff up to our rooms. He is about to drop off my bag in my normal room but I stop him. " Hey I think we should take the master together. It's only us and its scary being alone in this big house." He just smiles and says. " Whatever you want." We walk down to the master bedroom. I sit down on the California King bed motioning for him to sit next to me. He obeys but moves very far away. I try to move closer but he yawns and stretches his arms. "Man, I am beat. I think I will just go to bed." With that he pulls off his shirt and pulls on shorts. He wants to play dirty. Well two can play that game. I packed a special outfit that the Aphrodite girls got me one year for my birthday and I know he won't be able to resist it. I go into the bathroom and pull on the little navy blue lingerie. I put my hair down over my shoulder and walk towards the door. I stand in the doorway and cock out a hip. He turns his attention to me and just stares. I smirk as his green eyes trace down my body.

He looks up and puffs up air. He is trying to resists but it ain't gonna happen! I walk over to bed and crawl over him very slowly to get to my side. He tenses up. I got him right where I want him. I slip under the covers and spoon towards him. " O. Darn I forgot to turn off the light. I'll get it." I get out and slowly making sure to swing my hips as I walk to get the light. Then when I come back in I go over top of him again. But this time he stops me with his hands on my hips. I smile triumphantly. " What do you think your doing?Your driving me crazy. Your outfit and the way your walking and stuff. It is hard to resist."

" I told you that I didn't want you to resist me. If you want it so bad come on. Don't be chicken. We both want this so what are we waiting for?" He just laughs and in one swift movement he is on top of me.

" I am never chicken." He comes down for my lips and we share passionate kisses that could last a life time. He moves down my body making me moan in pleasure. My bottom half is on fire while he is doing this. He pushes my lace dress over my head leaving only my underwear. He looks for while but I move my hips into his to feel him and to tease him a bit. He leans back down planting kisses everywhere on my body. He makes his way to the hem of my panties. He starts to tug them down while I slip off his shorts. I can see the bulge while I'm fully revealed to him. I reach for his finial layer and soon they lay on the floor with the rest of our belongings. Just like that song, Perce has got nice architecture. And this is coming from a future architect.(ha.) We share a few more kisses all over each other before we start for the big moment. I have been waiting for this moment for along time but I am still scared of what will happen. That feeling shatters when he enters my opening. He slowly makes his way into me. I am thankful for that because the stabbing pain down there brings tears to my eyes. This is normal but it doesn't make it hurt less. His size is huge compared to me and it takes a lot of time to stretch it out. It does though and the pain soon turns into a unknown pleasure. As he rocks us back and forth I feel whole for once in my life. The moment of us as one couldn't have been better.

This goes on for while until I am pushed to my limit and release. He is close and a few more strokes he pours his love all in me. He falls next to me. I couldn't be happier. As our breath slows we kiss a few more moments before he speaks again. " Just in case you haven't heard, I love you. And just because we did this it doesn't change a thing. Tomorrow I will love you the same as right now." I smile on his chest.

" I love you too." He was being a good sport about being tricked into sleeping with me but I guess we both enjoyed it. That was all that matters. I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to stay in that perfect moment forever. Just him and me. But my body said other wise. I was exhausted and my eyes soon began to feel heavy. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

**This is chapter 1 maybe. I might not continue because of my busy secluded but if I get enough interest I might finish it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. It has encouraged me to do something I hadn't planed to do but was a very good idea. This next part will be the same night but in the POV Thalia. I am not doing the other couples because I want to finish up Annabeth's and Percy's week together too. But I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

I can't believe that stupid kid. This wasn't suppose to happen. I'm independent and strong but I can't help myself being a little attached to Nico. He is mysterious but very romantic. He has this dark humor that can keep me laughing for days. I was determined not to fall in love with him. I wasn't until about a month ago. We were on one of our random walks and he was being sweet. Which is really creepy even for him. He then comes out and tells me that he has fallen in love with me. Before I had always pushed that thought back but deep down I knew I was in love with the stupid death boy. That night he proved his love in the most intimate way two people could. I have to say that night was the best and the most happiest I have ever had. I told Annabeth about us and I'm sure he told Percy. Our best friends deserve to know what we have done. They help us out with unknown feeling we have had.

After that night it was weird between us. I never told him I was in love with him and I'm sure he doubts the reason I did that with him. I'm just scared. I know what happens after sex. You break up and you lose everything that you thought you loved. I don't regret it but its just hard for me to cope with feelings. I finally face the fact to do love him but I want to tell him and show him again. This time he won't even touch me. He stops if anything gets to heated. This frightens me even more because this feels like stage two of a relationship. To break it off because feelings aren't mutual. Then all the girls even Annabeth tell me that their guys are holding out on them too. This doesn't make any sense.

Whatever, we come up with a musical number to do to seduce our boyfriends. It was a lot of fun but I see Nico get up in the middle of it and take off into the woods. After we finish I head in the direction Nico went to find out what is going on with him. I find next to the creek throwing rocks into the water. I sit beside him. He doesn't even move. I don't have any idea of why he is so upset. I didn't do a thing to him.

" Nico, please talk to me." He doesn't say anything but I get him to look at me. " What is your problem?" He laughs in a mocking way.

" I don't know you tell me. Your the one that has been acting strange ever since we were together that night. You have been distant and even when we were together you wouldn't say much and then about a week ago you couldn't keep your hands off me."

" You just don't understand the things I have been going through."

" I don't understand. Right. The person I love has been avoiding me like she doesn't want to be with me anymore. You have no idea how worried I have been. I thought I was losing you."

" It's not like that. I have been confused that's all."

" Well I can help your confusion. The other guys made a pact because they didn't want to lose their girls like I'm losing you. Thalia, if you don't feel the same just end it because I don't want to be dragged on forever."

" Nico please don't. I just...I can't."

" Don't even go there. I can't wait any more. I poured my heart into you and that was difficult for me. And you just don't even show emotion. Like you couldn't even love me at all. You were acting like a huntress." That hurt. He knew I gave that up to try being with him. By this time I can feel tears running down my cheeks.

" I just have a hard time saying what I feel. I know I have been weird. I'm sorry. Its just that..." I pause getting the courage to say this. "that I have been trying to find a way to tell you something." He just looks at me. His dark eyes say go on. " Nico, I love you. I love you more that I could even believe is possible. With you I am so happy and I want spend the rest of my life with you. And that scares me because well I once was a hunter and the other day when you said that we couldn't do what we did again I thought that you didn't love me anymore." I held back tears. No more crying over him. He still hadn't said anything so I start to get up to leave him there. My heart was ripping in pieces. I could feel each tear form. It hurt so bad. But before I could I felt his hand on mine. I turned to see his face. He was smiling. Couldn't he see my pain. I loved him and he laughs at me.

"Thalia Grace loves me. A former Hunter of Artemis is in love with me. Wow."

" Don't flatter yourself. It helps that your a kick ass kisser." And then I feel his lips against mine. I move back down in the grass. He press his lips harder on me causing me to fall to my back. He crawls over me and runs his hands all over me. We have done this before but this time is different. I'm for sure about my love for him. I'm holding nothing back. My hands find the hem of his shirt and I eagerly rip it off his body. He does the same and unlatches my bra. Our lips break as he goes down my neck and explores my body with his mouth. He reaches for my shorts and yanks underwear and all down completely exposing me. I tear off his pants and see him fully excited for me. He then enters me placing small kisses all over me. The first time it hurt most the time but now all I feel is pure pleasure. For the first time in my life I feel whole. While he thrust deeper a new sensation over takes me. I can't help to yell out in pure bliss. He cums soon shooting into me. He pulls out and we lay together wrapped up in each others love.

This boy has changed me. I found love in a hopeless place with death boy. I never thought that I would ever love anyone. I'm living in the moment with him. A moment I wish would never end. Nothing matters right now. Not the gods or camp or my future, it is just us. I have a smile on my face as I fall asleep on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry. The busy season and the scare that the story might be taken off was the reason for such a late update. I am very thankful for the ones who followed this story and added me as their one of their favorites. It means a great deal to me. I enjoy your reviews and comments. Nothing is better than constructive criticism. I love doing this and from the support even though it hasn't been that many comments it has encouraged me to keep writing. Maybe not this one but others may pop up out of no where. I don't own anything. **

Peacock Chapter. 3

My eyes flutter open and a sly smile creeps upon my lips remembering what took action a few hours ago. Percy made me his. Forever. He still has his arm wrapped around my naked body. I never want to forget this moment. At this point that I want to do this forever. Wake up to him everyday and never regret it. One day I will be Mrs. Annabeth Jackson and hope to bear him children. My mother will never approve of my courtship to the sea spawn but love always can find a way. Even if its tragic like the love Pyramus and Thisbe, whose love ended in their death for they could not live without their love being with them. Deep thought took over until I felt a shift in the bed. He was waking. I turn to look at his face. He smiles at me.

" Good morning Wise Girl." He goes down for gentle kiss on lips. I pull him tighter.

" Morning to you too." His hands move down from my waist to my ass and back over my breast.

" Your body is a wonderland. I loose my hands in you. Its the way the hair falls in your face and I love the shape you take when crawling toward the pillow case. You look so good in hurts sometimes. Your skin is just like porcelain. And if you want love, we will make make. Swim in a deep sea of blankets and I will never your head hit the bed without my hand behind it." I laugh at his corny lines.

" Did you just use the lyrics of John Mayer's Your Body is a Wonderland to seduce me?"

" Yes and we got the afternoon and this room for two. I was planning on discovering you as you discover me. Damn baby, your mine. All mine."

" Your so funny."

" You got the awesome music number and well I didn't think singing I Just Had Sex would be much of a turn on."

" True. It might but that was much better. I'm just so addicted to all things you do when you down on me in between the sheets. All the sounds you make and every breath you take when your loving me."

" See it's fun and extremely sexy." I just shake my head in his solid chest. I climb on top of him and kiss him passionately. I part my mouth so I can taste his mouth. Yep, I could do this everyday of my life. I pull away and roll off him and get out of bed. I hop in the shower and feel his company soon after me. We wash each other and leave sweet kisses all over our bodies.

We get out and manage to get some clothes on. While Percy fixes up some blue pancakes, I decide to call up the girls. First Thalia.

" Umm.. Annabeth what are doing calling me. Aren't you suppose to be all over Percy's ass right now."

" I could ask you the same, Thals. So did you get any from death boy?"

" Mind your own business! That is personal and I wasn't that sex deprived."

" So that's a yes and you were too Thalia. We sang a song and it was Aphrodite's idea."

" Your right. So how does it feel to be a woman now? Unless Kelp Head didn't get the picture."

" Oh, he got it alright. I think I am the happiest I have ever been. This boy has changed me so much."

" I know what you mean, Annie. I have to go. Nico is waking and well..never mind. Talk to later." And with that the line disconnected. I dialed Katie's number.

" Hello?" It was Travis.

" Well that's a good sign. It's Annabeth and I was checking up on Katie."

" What the hell Annabeth. Who calls this early after hooking up? I mean for real. She is asleep now. We were up very late and she got very tired. But I will tell you called when she wakes."

" Thanks Travis and good job. Ha" With that she put down the phone and joined him for breakfast.

She was happy with her choice and it seems are too. It was good to know that they all were so happy. Their futures were going to be ruff but she knew with Percy anything would be possible.

Only death would be able to separate the ones that share each others hearts. It was in their blood as Greeks to live a painful life that came from loving someone with such passion. But love was a treasure, not even the gods fully understood.


End file.
